Do You Remember When We Fell In Love?
by StarKidGleek21
Summary: FutureFic! Kurt and Blaine broke up three years ago. Kurt never got into NYADA. Blaine got in a college in New York after he graduated. Kurt's stuck in Lima and says he's 'over' Blaine. But is he really? Better than the summary...


**A/N: Obviously I don't own Glee or any of the characters. And I also do not own _Human._**

* * *

><p>Kurt had ended up exactly where he didn't want to be after he graduated. Stuck in Lima, Ohio. Unfortunately, Kurt didn't get into NYADA, god knows why. But here he was, working in his dad's tire shop with Finn. Kurt would work Monday to Friday in the tire shop for eight or nine hours then on Sundays he would work for a few hours just to give his dad a hand. Working in the tire shop wouldn't be his first choice in a job but it was a job and he needed the money.<p>

Things with Blaine didn't exactly go to plan either. While Blaine was still at McKinley the two would see each other after school and spend the weekends together. Then Blaine graduated, he got into a college in New York and that left their relationship in a bit of a pickle. They used to talk every other day, but eventually the calls became fewer and fewer. And that was when Kurt couldn't take it anymore. As much as it hurt him to do Kurt ended the long distant relationship with Blaine. But that was three years ago and Kurt was over Blaine now, well that's what he told himself everyday.

* * *

><p>One Sunday, Kurt was in his dad's tire shop, sat at the computer desk looking to see what needed to be done today. But only one car was in today and just needed a check up which his dad was doing in an hour or so. As Kurt had nothing to do he sat at the computer desk flipping through the latest issue of Vogue when his phone rang. Kurt set aside the magazine and picked up his phone. "Hello." Kurt said down the phone.<p>

"Do you have a radio or a TV near you?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Mercedes? Is that you?" Kurt asked sitting up a little.

"Of course, unless my names changed." Mercedes answered. "Now, answer my question Hummel."

"Nice to speak to you too. And yes I have a radio, why?" Kurt asked, not knowing what his best friend was asking if he had a radio or TV near him.

"Turn it on. Now." Mercedes almost shouted down the phone.

"Okay, okay." Kurt replied and switched the radio on and as it was a Sunday, most of the stations were playing the Top 40. "The radio is on. Now what?" Kurt asked.

"Is the Top 40 playing?" Mercedes asked, almost eagerly.

"Yes. Why? What's going on 'Cedes" Kurt replied.

"Listen to who is in the top ten and making their way to number one." Mercedes replied, excitedly.

Kurt sighed. "It's not Rachel is it?" He asked, almost annoyed.

"Seriously Kurt, you think little miss Broadway is going to be in the top ten best selling songs of the week? Yeah, like that's going to happen." Mercedes scoffed.

"I was only asking. How long have I got to listen for? And how do you know what's going to happen?"

"Should be on any second. Well, firstly I look on iTunes and secondly the guy on the radio said who was going to be at number four before the break and I had to ring you."

Before Kurt got a chance to reply to Mercedes he heard a familiar voice coming from the radio.

_I feel like a loser  
>I feel like I'm lost<br>I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all._

"Oh my god." Kurt breathed out. That was Blaine's voice. Kurt couldn't believe it, he just sat there staring at the radio with his phone next to his ear.

_But believe me, I'm not helpless I just  
>Need someone to love<br>So my situations rough  
>But that just makes me a dumb human<br>Like you._

"Kurt? You still there?" Mercedes asked after not hearing anything from him for a minute.

Then Kurt shook his head lightly and turned down the radio. "Um, yeah. Just, um, wasn't expecting that."

"So?" Mercedes spoke down the phone.

"So what?"Asked Kurt. "What am I meant to say about it?"

"I just thought you'd want to know something like this Kurt." Mercedes replied. "I mean, come on it's Blaine for Christ's sake."

"Yes, it's Blaine." Kurt sighed lightly. "And, it's been three years."

"Oh come on Kurt your so not over him." Mercedes replied. "Anyway Kurt, I have to go. My breaks over, love ya boo."

Before Kurt could even say bye Mercedes was gone. Kurt just sighed and turned the volume of the radio up slightly, just listening to Blaine's voice.

_Why, do I have this incredible need to stand up_  
><em>And say "Please pay attention?"<br>It's the last thing that I need  
>To make myself seen<br>Well, that ain't my intention, no._

Kurt just sat smiling at the radio in front of him, listening to the boy he was supposedly 'over'. Blaine's voice from the radio started singing the final verse of the song.

_I feel like an artist  
>Who's lost his touch<br>He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much  
>But believe me, I've got something<br>I just don't know how to say  
>That I'm just fine with the way<br>With the way that I'm moving  
>But that just makes me a dumb human<br>That just makes me  
>That makes me a human like, you.<em>

It was hearing Blaine's voice that Kurt realized how much he did actually miss Blaine. When the song was over Kurt sighed and turned the radio of started turning the pages of his magazine. Just scanning the pages hoping for something interesting to read and to get Blaine off his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty please review, I would really love to see what people think of my first attempt at a fanfiction. I'll try to update as soon as I can. And please give me some feedback, please :)**


End file.
